Agas
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Agas is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost series. He was one of the three bodyguards of King Krom of Raggs, who convoyed Fea Kreuz and Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs in the Raggs War. He died in manga chapter 65 when the Eye of Raphael attacked Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs on the edge of a cliff. Etymology Agasu is the name of a leopard in African mythology. Appearance Physical appearance Agas was a fairly tall man, estimated to stand at 6 foot, with a muscular, broad shouldered build. He had a long face, an angular jaw, a long pointy nose and thin lips. His skin is fair. His hair is short, a very dark brown colour, spiked up, with a long fringe that sweeps to the side of his face. Agas has narrowed, red eyes. Clothing He wore the standard armour of the Black Beast Squadron. It consisted of a grey upper armour plate, with a neck guard that is open at the front, which covered his entire torso as well as bulky paddings at his shoulders. At the centre of the armour plate is the Raggs Kingdoms' insignia. Underneath the armour plate is a black shirt with gray linings which corresponds to the sleeves. The upper arms were covered with black sleeves with gray linings at the edge, which was linked to the paddings at the shoulders, and ended at the wrist. Attached to the lower part of the armour plate is a black cape-like clothing with gray linings. The outfit was finished with gray gloves, black trousers, which was tucked in the boots covered with leg braces and paddings. Personality Agas appeared to be kind, respectful and courageous. He was presumably also good with children, as he often played and got along well with Teito when the latter was a child. Despite his kind nature, he was aggressive in battle, as shown during the Raggs War. Agas was generally calm, but like Mark, sometimes panicked easily around Fea Kreuz and even tackled Kreuz to the ground, along with Mark, to prevent him from eating the poisonous mushroom given by Tiashe.Kapitel 34, Page 21 Relationships Fea Kreuz Agas and Fea Kreuz appeared to spend a fairly large amount of time with each other, both of them being attendants of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and both of them looking after and playing with Teito. Agas and Kreuz seemed to get along very well as Kreuz was once shown confiding in Agas about his concerns not only regarding Millea and Krom's relationship but also the Raggs Kingdom's future. When Kreuz let out his contrasting feelings of happiness on Krom's falling in love with Millea but being unable to give his blessings to his brother, Agas comforted Kreuz.Kapitel 86, Page 29 When Raphael was used to attack Tiashe, the ground Agas and Kreuz were standing collapsed. Agas prioritised Kreuz, and Teito's, safety first by throwing his sword at Kreuz, which caught his clothes, and by catching Teito in order to prevent them both from falling.Kapitel 66, Page 27 Despite this close relationship, Kreuz won't hesitate in attacking those who endager Teito's safety as he once violently elbowed Agas as the latter was playing with Teito by throwing Teito in the air.Kapitel 49, Page 19 Agas addressed Fea Kreuz as 'Kreuz-dono', or literally 'Lord/Master Kreuz', and Kreuz also addressed Agas as 'Agas-dono', showing respect to each other. Teito Klein AgasAndTiashe1.png|Agas and Tiashe AgasAndTiashe2.png|Tiashe on Agas' shoulder AgasThrowsTiashe.png|Agas throws Tiashe into the air Agas was caring towards and protective of Teito. Agas often played with Teito by throwing him into the air, in which he received Kreuz's elbow and wrath on one occasion. Agas, along with Karan, played in the water with Teito and made a rainbow using a hose pipe, much to Teito's awe and amusement, in which afterwards, he asked Teito to make three wishes before the rainbow would vanish.Kapitel 41, Page 3 When Teito was still a child, he affectionately called Agas as 'Akkun' and admired him to the point that he wanted to be big like Agas. This may be the reason why Agas plays toss-me-up with Teito as he (Teito) surpasses him by height. Agas was extremely worried about Teito when it was revealed by Krom that Teito was serving as Pandora's Box. After Eye of Raphael's attack, he caught Teito first and prioritised his safety. When the ground fully collapsed, he fell to his death and was also hit by Raphael's attack a second time but not before passing Teito to Kreuz and ensuring that he was safe. Karan and Mark Agas was often seen with Karan and Mark. The three appeared to be friends, and were colleagues, as all three were members of the Black Beast Squadron. All three shared the duty of playing and protecting Teito alongside Fea Kreuz and all of them seemed to get along very well with each other. Also, they were the personal bodyguards of the Weldeschtein Krom Raggs so they spend most of the time together. When Fea Kreuz was planning on bringing along Teito around the Seven Houses of God, Agas and Mark were the ones who most notably insisted in escorting Teito with Kreuz, saying that it was unfair for him (Kreuz) to go alone, with Karan sustaining his composure by the sidelines. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs As a bodyguard of the late king of Raggs, Agas accompanied the latter almost everywhere. Agas apparently cared for Weldeschtein, as he and Kreuz were once shown sharing concerns about Weldeschtein's relationship with Millea Klein. Agas had a good relationship with Krom as he addressed Krom respectfully, calling him 'Your majesty'. He was also worried about Krom implanting the Eye of Mikhail into Teito and seemed to be surprised at his decision. When Agas was not on guard duty, Krom sent him, along with Karan and Mark, to take care of Teito. This shows that Krom put a lot of faith not only in Agas but the other members as well on leaving Teito in their hands with Fea Kreuz. Abilities and Attributes Agas was part of the Black Beast Squadron which consisted of very strong humans. He was able to defend against Hyuuga's attacking zaiphon, which enabled him to split the attack into two. However, it took him great pains to stop it due to Hyuuga being a Warsfeil. Despite this, he managed to stand against him for a short duration. In Kapitel 65, he was seen attacking the Barsburg soldiers, who were pursuing Teito and Kreuz in the forest, with two swords. This displayed his capabilities of dual-wielding of which he was able to defeat the enemies with one strike, demonstrating his immense strength. History Early childhood Little is known about Agas's early years. He was presumably born and raised in the kingdom of Raggs. Adulthood At some point in his life, Agas began working as a bodyguard for King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and became a member of the Black Beast Squadron alongside Karan and Mark. Manga Synopsis Teito's disappearance The night Teito Klein went missing, Agas had been in palace garden with him, Fea Kreuz, and the rest of the Black Beast Squadron, where Teito had prepared 'food' for them all that consisted of poisonous mushrooms. While the guards panic at the sight, Kreuz attempts to eat his as it will please Teito, leading to Agas and Mark overpowering him and forcibly taking the plate from him before he can poison himself. The ambassador from the Barsburg Empire then arrives as informed by the Royal Attendant, leading Fea Kreuz and the Black Beast Squadron to leave in order to meet him. Afterwards, Teito is left in the company of a Royal Attendant, whereupon he is kidnapped by Vanessa Antwort. In Kapitel 41, he is seen in a flashback as Teito enters Raggs Castle. He was playing with a young Teito in the water, along with Karan, as he makes a rainbow for Teito's amusement and tells him to make three wishes. Pandora's Box After Fea Kreuz rescued Teito from The Pope, Teito rested on the table in which afterwards, Krom revealed that he was acting as Pandora's Box successfully as Teito accepted the 'body'. He was visibly shocked at this revelation along with the Karan and Mark. When Krom wanted implant the Eye of Mikhail to Teito in order to stop his soul from being devoured by Verloren, Agas seemed worried and tried to protest but nevertheless, listened to his King's orders. As Kreuz planned to go with Teito to the Houses of God, Agas and Mark volunteered without hesitation to escort Teito and Kreuz, with Karan maintaining his composure by the sidelines. However, Kreuz indicated that they needed to wait for the reply from the Barsburg Empire so they had to remain with Krom. Agas was also present when a messenger told Krom that the Empire was using the Eye of Raphael to attack the Raggs Kingdom. Krat Family House When Teito was knocked unconscious by the Krat Family's incense, Agas appears in another one of Teito's flashback. Agas is affectionately called by Teito whereupon he is asked by him to throw him into the air, due to Teito's admiration of him, and was violently elbowed by Kreuz afterwards. However, when Kreuz was holding Teito up in the air, Agas called out Kreuz's name out of worry. In Kapitel 44, he was seen briefly along with Karan as one of many of Teito's precious people when Teito wonders how much time he has left as he realizes that without the Eye of Mikhail, Verloren is breaking free from his cage and is waiting to devour his soul. Escort Mission As Fea Kreuz and Teito were about to get attacked by the Barsburg soldiers, Agas arrives to rescue and guard them to the Seven Houses of God, together with Karan and Mark, as ordered by Krom. As the number of pursuers were increasing, Karan and Agas stayed with Kreuz and Teito as Mark volunteers himself to stop the enemy forces from closing in on them. Agas, Karan and Kreuz were surprised by the tremor caused by Mark's last attack and looks back. After Mark's demise in Hyuuga's hands, Agas and Karan continue running to the route Karan gave in which afterwards, Karan was the second to go while Agas continued to guard Kreuz and Teito. As Karan wraps his muffler around Teito's neck, Agas and Kreuz could only look in return. When the battle intensifies between Hyuuga and Karan, Agas and Kreuz continue running and were briefly halted in their tracks as Teito wanted to activate the Eye of Mikhail due to his desire to save Karan. Hyuuga uses Karan's technique after he dies and Agas stops the attack but with the use of all his strength. When the Eye of Mikhail took over to relay a message that the Eye of Raphael is targeting Teito, Agas and Kreuz try to run away from their location as fast as they can. However, the radius of the attack was too large and all of them got caught in it. When Kreuz accidentally lets go of Teito during the chaos, Agas catches him smoothly and throws his sword to Kreuz to catch his clothes so he does not drop down from the cliff. Agas plays toss-me-up with Teito for the last time by throwing him to Fea Kreuz before falling to his death. He was attacked by the Eye of Raphael once more but not before Teito calls out his nickname one last time. In Kapitel 67, as all three members of the Black Beast Squadron passes away, Teito is shown to have cried and desperately kept on pleading on getting them to come back and to not leave him as they wave goodbye to Teito. Kreuz's Confession When the King of Raggs visited the Barsburg Empire for the International Peace Summit, Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg sees Fea Kreuz and Agas talking to each other on the balcony. Kreuz told Agas that he told Millea Klein about everything earlier and asked her to withdraw (most likely from the relationship between her and Krom) and Agas asked about Krom's response. Kreuz replied that his brother was planning to talk about everything from here on as Kreuz indicates the Council of Elders decision was correct because they couldn't allow any damages done to the Raggs Kindom's future. Kreuz then talks about how if Krom is set in a difficult situation because of Millea, he can't help but feel anxious about it. Despite this, Kreuz was happy to the point he could jump around about it and he was seen with tears nearly falling. He continues to recall that after his early ascension to the throne 5 years ago, Krom threw away his selfishness and worked himself to the bone for the sake of the Raggs country that it made his retainers around him worried. But for the first time ever, he fell deeply in love with Millea Klein and Fea Kreuz could still not give his brother his blessings. In Kapitel 87, the Black Beast Squadron and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs is seen in a dream flashback by Millea Klein when she awakens. Krom and Millea held hands and the Squadron had greeted and informed her that her son was still among the living and is continuing to survive despite hardship. By then, Teito need not have told his mother about their deaths. Appearances Quotes *'Woooah! You're acting to rash, Kreuz-dono!' ''(To Fea Kreuz, when he was about to eat the poisonous mushroom, Kapitel 34) *'Prince! It's a rainbow, a rainbow! Now, make three wishes before it disappears!' (To Tiashe, when Agas made a rainbow using a hose pipe, Kapitel 41) *'Prince, what is it? Oh! Dere, is it?'' '(baby talking with Tiashe, Kapitel 49) *'The Prince will become big!' (To Tiashe, Kapitel 49) *'The Black Beast Squadron... Appears!' (To Teito and Kreuz, after saving them from pursuers, Kapitel 65) *'I'm sorry I'm late Prince, Kreuz-dono.' (To Teito and Kreuz, Kapitel 65) *'Nice catch! Prince, this is the last game of Toss-me-up we're playing, okay?'' (Agas' last words to Teito, Kapitel 66) Trivia *Agas was the last of Krom's bodyguards to die. *With his tall stature, dark hair and red eyes, he bears a striking resemblance to Hyuuga- the Barsburg soldier sent to kill him. *Although Hyuuga was sent to kill Agas, the attack launched by the Eye of Raphael during the Raggs war killed Agas before Hyuuga could do so. This could have been a reason for Hyuuga's displeasure (he was shown to be annoyed and complaining) when the Eye of Raphael attacked. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Articles containing spoilers